


Injured

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Badass, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions, usual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy's on a mission and goons keep appearing from every corner and door. But all he has to do is get to the roof and he'll be extracted. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “I almost lost you.”

How exactly did evil geniuses hire goons, anyway? Did they take out an ad on a secret website? Spread the word in the area surrounding their lair? Kidnap them? Clone them? Eggsy wasn't sure which one made the most sense but he never understood why he always seemed to be chased by around 40 henchmen towards the end of a mission. Every time. He'd already taken out a dozen or two on the way in. And now there was more of them. Where did they come from?

“Seriously, Merlin,” he said as he bounced off a wall to keep up his momentum. “Where the fuck they coming from?”

“As far as I can tell, from the break room,” Merlin answered, still as calm and collected as ever.

“That's one 'ell of a break room,” Eggsy muttered, rather sullenly.

“Indeed. Take a right here.”

Eggsy did as he was told and finally found what he had been looking for – the stairs. He pushed open the door and rushed upwards, taking them two at a time. “What's the ETA?”

“Five minutes. Don't worry: we'll be there.”

“Who's flying the chop-?” Eggsy began but broke off when the door on the landing above burst open. Several guards came rushing out, heading straight for him. Without pausing, Eggsy kept running, angling himself to the wall. He leapt, leaned back, touched the wall, pushed himself off and did a perfect somersault over the heads of the quickest guards. Landing on the railing, he reached over the gap, grabbed the railing on the next set of stairs and cartwheeled over, touching down a few steps above the guards and taking off instantly. There were yells behind him and the rattling of guns along with the impact of bullets on his suit. He winced as they hit but kept going, using his parkour to leap up the stairs faster.

Soon, he had left them in the dust and he took a breather at the bottom of the last flight of stairs. A lock of hair fell into his eyes and, irritated, he blew up a puff of air in an effort to get it out of the way. Once he was on the helicopter, he'd sort himself out, and for now he would have to ignore the mess he was in. At the moment, his glasses were telling him he had an entire minute till it got there so he leisurely strolled up to the door.

“This is no time for dawdling, Galahad,” said Merlin, sharply, which usually meant there was still trouble somewhere. “Cameras on the chopper are showing us someone on the roof. It looks like he's waiting for you.” There was a whistle. “Oh, he's a _big_ fucker.”

“Yeah, guv? I'll get rid'a 'im in no time.”

“Be careful, Galahad. We don't want you failing at the last hurdle.”

“As if I'd do that,” Eggsy scoffed, rolling his eyes at Merlin's pessimism.

His pessimism may have been well founded for, when he kicked open the door, he found what appeared to be a fucking bear, grinning at him. Really, the guy was extremely burly and hairy. He wasn't wearing a shirt or jacket and his trousers were unbuttoned at the stomach in an effort to get them on. Two huge, black boots with toe protectors adorned his feet and he stomped them as he waited for Eggsy to come forward. In his hands was a chain, a hook dangling menacingly in the air.

For a brief second, Eggsy wished he hadn't opted to leave his Rainmaker behind. Then he envisioned Harry taking him out in two or three precise hits and decided he could take him. Above them, the whirr of the helicopter blades sounded its arrival. Eggsy ignored it as he stalked towards his prey. The bloke began to spin the hook.

Then Eggsy started running for him and, with a well timed jump, landed on the arm the man had jerked into his path, pushed off and then used both feet to slam into his neck. He landed in a crouch and jumped up, backing off so he wouldn't get crushed if the man fell forward. As it transpired, that was a mistake: the man had barely been affected by the hit and had merely staggered. His arm holding the spinning chain jerked and the hook went flying.

And directly into the side of Eggsy's neck.

Pain blossomed and Eggsy instinctively reached up to grab the chain. Merlin's voice was in his ear and the helicopter had gotten louder but Eggsy ignored him as the man regained his balance and wrapped his hand around the chain. Feeling the blood pouring from his neck made Eggsy all the more determined: he wasn't about to die because of some giant henchman. So he dug in his heels, grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as he could. Luckily, it seemed as though the man hadn't been expecting that and was still disoriented from the earlier hit, for he stumbled forwards, flung his hands out and lost his grip on the chain. With that taken care of, Eggsy wasted no more time in grabbing his firearm and shooting the man in the head.

Then he let his legs give out beneath him as the helicopter landed, voices shouting at him from somewhere in the blackness which stole his vision.

* * *

When Eggsy woke up, he was in the Kingsman infirmary, judging by the presence of Harry at his bedside. He blinked as he stared at the man's dishevelled appearance, a rare sight outside of his own home. Harry's jacket was draped over the back of the chair he was sleeping on, head flung back as he breathed deeply. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened but he was still wearing his holster.

Cautious, wincing at the pain in his neck, Eggsy sat up. His head swam and he swayed a little as he waited for the nausea to pass. Finally, he felt he could move and reached across to tap Harry gently on the hand.

Harry was instantly alert, upright in seconds, eyes scanning the room before they landed on Eggsy. The tense line of his shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath of relief. “Eggsy. You're awake.” Eggsy opened his mouth to speak but Harry raised a hand. “No. You need to rest. No speaking until you're fully healed.”

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy noticed the pad of paper and pen on the table beside him. He picked it up and quickly scrawled out a message. _You didn't need to stay here all night._

“Yes I did,” Harry said as he smoothed out his shirt and tie as much as possible. “I almost lost you.”

Eggsy grinned and shrugged a shoulder, trying to say that he was  _not dead yet_ .

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, clearly exasperated. Standing, he rolled down his sleeves and picked up his cufflinks from the table. “I had best find the doctor so he can give you a check-up.” Eggsy gave Harry an amused look and put his pen to the paper. Harry stopped him by taking hold of his hand, pulling the pen away from the paper: Eggsy had to resist the urge to laugh at Harry's rolling eyes. He let the pen dropped and turned his hand over so he was holding onto Harry's and pulled it to his lips. Harry smiled at that and gave him a quick peck on the forehead in response. Then he pushed Eggsy back so that he was lying down again and collected his jacket. Eggsy watched him put it on, noting the way his muscles flexed as he pulled it over his shoulders.

On his way out the door, Harry paused and looked back. “Don't do that again,” he warned Eggsy who obediently nodded and grinned at him. Harry smiled fondly at him, shook his head again and left the room.


End file.
